Let Them Talk
by SpencerDepp
Summary: Uma fic Huli que se passa entre o final da 7 e a 8 temporadas. Espero que gostem da minha ideia da musica do Hugh :D Fic escrita por mim e pela minha linda avatar Keyla Rocha
1. Parte 1

O mundo dos famosos estava uma grande loucura nos últimos dias. Eventos, renovações, festas, entre muitos outros. As fofocas sempre eram frenquentes entre uns e outros, mas tinha um assunto em foco na semana em questão... "_Atores principais da série House M.D. trocam de papeis. Enquanto ela sobe ao altar, ele assina seu divorcio"_

Essa noticia estava mexendo com ele de modo que ninguém conseguia entender. Ele era uma pessoa reservada, não queria que seu divorcio viesse a publico dessa maneira, e principalmente, a mulher que ele amava estava se casando.

Era o final da temporada, tudo seria incerto daqui pra frente, seu cd tinha acabado de lançar, algo que devia empolgar ele. A principio empolgou, mas com todos os acontecimentos recentes ele mal estava saindo de casa.

Ele ia para os shows mesmo porque não tinha como, seu consumo de álcool havia aumentado nos ultimos dias e ele não estava falando com ninguem a não ser que houvesse algo relacionado aos seus shows.

Lisa Edelstein estava alegre, era o seu casamento que se aproximava. Os detalhes a ser resolvidos eram emocionantes a cada dia, mas uma coisa ainda fazia lagrimas brotarem em seus olhos... ELE. Ela não se sentia bem ao ver o homem que sempre amou do jeito que estava. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo mas ele não falava, nada o fazia falar. Ela tinha muita coisa a resolver, e esse assunto deveria ser esquecido, afinal ela ia se casar, tinha que esquecer ele.

Os dias iam se passando e, com isso, se aproximando o dia do casamento dela. Ela tinha dispensado seu noivo pois queria passar uma noite com suas amigas, se divertir. Escolheram um restaurante para começar a noite e depois um local mais aconchegante... um barzinho onde elas sempre iam.

Do outro lado estava ele, se afundando cada vez mais em seus problemas, ele não conseguia superar, parecia não querer, pois tudo que ele estava fazendo a si mesmo parecia um modo de auto-castigo. Ele sai de sua casa e pega o primeiro taxi que passou pela sua frente, pedindo ao motorista para deixar em algum bar, ou algum lugar que ele pudesse beber sem ser incomodado por ninguem. O motorista acenou com a cabeça e se direcionou a um local afastado da cidade, um lugar muito conhecido por ser tranqüilo, e o deixou lá.

Ele adentrou no lugar, era simples, mas ao mesmo tempo aconchegante, ele se senta e chama o barman

Hugh: um whisky por favor.

Barman: alguma preferência senhor?

Hugh: não, me sirva o melhor que você tiver, ou o mais forte.

Barman: problemas pessoais?

O barman perguntou enquanto servia as doses.

Hugh: sim. Obrigada.

Ele agradece enquanto vira analisando o lugar. A luz não era muito clara, os moveis pareciam antigos, tornando o lugar mais rústico, o que fez com que ele se sentisse mais confortável.

Em um canto escuro havia um piano. Era preto e parecia não ser muito utilizado para musica e sim para decoração.

Ele se vira para o homem e pede para que lhe sirva mais algumas doses e logo pergunta

Hugh: posso tocar?

Barman: o piano? Claro que pode.

Ele pede a garrafa de whisky e vai em direção ao piano levando-a em uma das mãos enquanto na outra estava o copo. Ele sentia que precisava se aliviar de tudo que estava sentindo, e um piano ia ser perfeito.

Ele começa a tocar algumas de suas musicas, somente dedilhava enquanto virava um gole da bebida, não conseguia cantar, não tinha motivação pra isso agora.

Por um momento ele para e olha para a movimentação do bar. Tudo estava muito tranqüilo, não tinha muitas pessoas o que deixava ele bem mais a vontade. Ele volta para o balcão e fala com o barman

Hugh: tem um microfone que eu possa cantar enquanto toco?

Barman: posso providenciar.

Ele volta ao piano enquanto aguarda pelo microfone.

Lisa estava com suas amigas indo em direção ao bar que iam toda quinta feira, era praticamente certo... elas bebiam e riam contando as novidades da semana.

Elas eram muito conhecidas naquele lugar, e o barman já sabia o pedido de todas.

Barman: Lisa, seja bem vinda, o de sempre não é?

Lisa: com certeza, essa é minha ultima noite aqui solteira Bob, preciso comemorar.

Bob: Pode deixar, vou só colocar aquele microfone ali e já volto.

Lisa: teremos musica ao vivo hoje?

Bob: é, aquele cara pediu pra cantar. Ele toca bem, e pelo que ouvi dizer, canta bem também.

Lisa: então tá, vamos pra nossa mesa.

Ela não procurou saber quem era que estava lá para cantar, estava mais empolgada em contar pras amigas tudo que ia acontecer durante sua lua de mel, lugares e muitos outros.

Nadia começa a olhar atentamente para o barman que colocava o microfone ao piano, ela tinha visto de longe mas não acreditava que pudesse ser ele. Pelo que lisa lhe informara, ele não estava saindo de casa, somente para fazer shows, e um barzinho com certeza não deveria fazer parte da lista dele de lugares.

Suas duvidas acabam quando bob sai da frente do "cantor" da noite dando a Nadia a visão que ela tanto queria. Era ele, justo o ultimo homem que poderia estar lá naquela noite.

Nadia chama Sara pra falar o que poderia vir a ocorrer ali. Mas quando ela vai falar ao ouvido dela ela logo se pronuncia

Sara: Aquele ali no piano não é o Hugh?

Lisa logo vira para ver, sim, era ele. Era ele que ia cantar, e ao que parecia nem sabia que ela estava ali.

O barman trás as bebidas delas 3 e logo ia saindo quando lisa o puxa.

Lisa: Bob, tem muito tempo que ele chegou?

Bob: uma meia hora antes de vocês, bebeu quase que uma garrafa de whisky toda, sozinho, e pediu pra cantar. Alguma coisa?

Lisa: não, só curiosidade mesmo.

Elas voltam a conversar, quando escutam um barulho no microfone.

Hugh: boa noite. Bem, eu não ia cantar, mas essa musica que irei tocar agora é uma musica que merece ser cantada. Eu escrevi como uma forma de dizer a uma mulher que eu a amo. Ela não mais me pertence, mas essa musica sempre será cantada pra ela.

_Just Let Them talk_

_if they want to_

_talk don't bother me_

_I'm gonna keep on to the whole wide world knows_

_That I really love you_

_I really love you so_

Ele cantava deixando seus sentimentos falarem mais alto. Tudo que ele sentia naquele momento, tudo que ele falava naquele momento era através da musica. Não sabia que ela estava lá, nunca teve a chance de cantar pra ela, mas dentro de si, ele cantava para ela, como se realmente ela estivesse ouvindo.

_Let them whisper_

_For they know know_

_What's between you and I_

_I'm gonna keep on_

_I'm gonna keep on loving you_

_'till the day that I die_

_They tryied to break up a romance_

_they didn't stay a chance_

_We have the kind of love that's so strong_

_We'll be together from now on_

_They say that gossip comes from the devil's worlshop_

_And only true love can make it stop_

_I gonna keep on_

_I gonna keep on loving you_

_'till the day that I day_

Ele olhando para as pessoas presentes, a vê. Ela, a mulher que estava a todo instante em seus pensamentos, ele simplesmente fecha os olhos e continua a cantar.

_Oh they're envyious of everything that we do_

_But I wanna say it's wonderful_

_When you love someone_

_And that someone_

_And that somene, really loves you_

_And that someone_

_And that somene, really loves you_

Ele olha em direção a ela, procurando os olhos para dizer aquelas palavras a ela. Pois era somente assim que ele conseguia dizer tudo que sentia

_Yeah that someone_

_And that somene, really loves you_

_Yeahhh_

_And that someone_

_Yeah that somene, really loves you_

Ele terminou de tocar e virou o ultimo gole que estava no seu copo e foi em direção ao balcão. Não foi até ela, simplesmente olhou e voltou novamente ao barman e pediu outra dose.

Bob: bonita musica.

Hugh: obrigada.

Ele disse enquanto olhava pra ela novamente tomando outro gole. Voltou ao barman pedindo que lhe servisse novamente.

Na mesa, Lisa e suas amigas observavam aquela cena incrédulas, ele, de fato, estava bebendo muito, e achando que deviam fazer algo, colocam lisa para ir até ele, afinal, ela o conhecia.

Lisa: não acho que seja uma boa idéia, e ele é responsável, com certeza não veio de carro.

Sara: Lisa, vai lá, quem sabe pode ajudar ele até a parar com essa bebedeira... só você pode fazer isso.

Nadia: eu concordo.

Lisa: então tá, eu vou levar ele pra casa, vocês podem ir indo.

Ela se despede das amigas e vai em direção a ele. Ele estava virando mais um copo quando ela colocou a mão no ombro dele.

Lisa: Já chega não é?

Hugh: não...

Disse isso pedindo para que colocasse mais uma dose em seu copo.

Lisa: não bob, a conta dele já está encerrada.

Ele simplesmente sai e deixa os dois a sós.

Hugh: o que você quer Srª Russell?

Lisa: eu quero ajudar um amigo que está estragando sua vida.

Hugh: lisa, minha vida já era.

Lisa: não diga isso. Vamos, vou te levar em casa.

Ele paga a conta se levanta, recusando a ajuda dela

Hugh: eu posso ir sozinho Srª Russell.

Ele tenta se levantar mas não consegue. Ela ao ver isso ajuda, mesmo com as ironias dele.

Lisa: vamos, eu te ajudo, vou te levar em casa. A propósito... a musica é linda, não entendo porque a Jô se separou. Com todo esse amor...

Hugh: esse foi o grande problema lisa, eu não fiz pra Jô... fiz pra você.

Ela para e olha fixamente para aqueles olhos azuis. Estavam próximos e isso estava se tornando perigoso. Tudo que ela achava que já havia superado voltou como um simples vento que bate ao rosto. Seu coração acelerou e ela não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra.

Ele percebendo isso continuou a encara-la, mas sabia o que se passava na mente dela. Retirou seu braço e foi andando, ou melhor, tentou andar, mas não conseguia se manter em pé.

O quase cair dele tirou ela dos devaneios que se encontrava, e voltou a sua posição de ajudá-lo. Em silencio colocou ele no banco do carona do seu carro e se direcionou ao seu banco.

Ela dirigia em silencio, não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra se quer, as ultimas palavras dele ainda ecoavam em sua mente e ela queria chorar, bater nele por fazer isso.

Ela para o carro e simplesmente começa a falar

Lisa: VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO!

Hugh: de que? De dizer que te amo?

Lisa: PARE! ISSO NÃO É JUSTO? VOCÊ NÃO PERCEBE? Porque hoje, porque agora? Quando eu estou a menos de 48 horas de me casar?

Ele não responde, simplesmente olha ela falar, sabia que a culpa era dele por não admitir antes, então deixa ela simplesmente falar.

Lisa: eu vou te deixar em casa, você está bêbado, e não sabe o que está falando, quando você acordar nem se lembrará disso, e voltaremos a tudo.

Hugh: isso é o que você acha.. todos os dias eu deito, me levanto, sem um propósito na minha vida. Não tenho mais nada alem de mim mesmo para aproveitar. A ultima coisa que poderia me fazer feliz irá se casar. O álcool me ajuda a passar os dias sem me preocupar, entretanto eu sei muito bem o que faço e o que digo.

Lisa: não importa, vou te deixar em casa.

Ela liga o carro novamente, seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas, mas ela não podia fazer nada, aquilo tudo não poderia ser verdade.

Ao chegar na casa dele, ela o deixa no sofá e vai em direção a porta sem ao menos pronunciar uma palavra, ela somente escuta ele.

Hugh: me desculpa, eu só queria que você soubesse.

Ela não responde, simplesmente sai. As lagrimas caiam sobre sua face enquanto ela ia em direção ao seu carro. Precisava ir pra casa, seu refugio, único refugio nesse momento.

Ela estacionou em sua casa, não desceu do carro, não conseguia se mexer, precisava ter a certeza de que ele não era conversa de bêbado. Ela sempre o amou, mesmo tentando fugir, ela nunca conseguiu esquecê-lo.

Ela limpou seu rosto molhado pelas lagrimas e digitou uma mensagem de texto pra ele.

_"Hugh :Encontre-me no Getty Center, 1200, às 17:00 horas. Esta será última chance de mostrar se realmente vale à pena, lutar pelo amor" _.


	2. Parte 2

**No dia seguinte ... **

Ele acordara muito tarde. A enxaqueca denunciava os estragos feitos na noite passada. Se levanta do sofá bem lentamente, olha para o relógio e vê que já era 2 da tarde:

-Meu Deus , só espero que não tenha matado ninguém na noite passada, ou feito alguma burrada. Desde quando eu acordo à essa hora?!

Ao levantar-se, ele passa a mão sobre os lábios, percebe ainda um rastro de batom vermelho em seus lábios e expressa um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca, que logo se perde no semblante de tristeza e decepção, por lembrar de que a mulher que ele ama, está prestes à se casar e o pior não era pensar isso. O pior, era pensar que tudo isso era culpa dele, por não ter feito nada enquanto podia. Até porque, as mesmas palavras que saíram da sua boca na noite passada, todas embaralhadas e que deviam ter lhe deixado em dúvida, poderiam ter sido ditas há muito tempo atrás.

Ele se levanta e vai tomar um banho. A dor de cabeça é o pior de tudo, a ressaca que dominava seu corpo, poderia ser distribuída por três pessoas. Ele havia bebido mais do que o normal.

Depois do banho, colocou uma bolsa d'água sobre a cabeça e foi preparar alguma coisa para comer ainda de roupão.

_x_

Do outro lado da cidade, ela estava mais linda do que nunca. A beleza já era predominante nela, mas naquele dia, estava especialmente linda.

Vestia um vestido branco, longo, com detalhes alternados em preto e prata, um pouco drapeado na parte do busto, com um comprimento clássico e simples. Mas a mesma medida de simplicidade, que por ser uma mulher de 45 anos, era também cheio de romantismo e glamour. Cabelos presos, com jóias tão valiosas quanto às que usava, todas eram legítimas esmeraldas.

Tudo combinava perfeitamente com ela. Tudo lhe caia bem sobre as maravilhosas curvas de seu corpo. Não havia nada em também não lhe faltava nada .Na verdade, era exatamente: PERFEITO.

Ela estava pronta.

Agora era a hora de saber se o caso é merecer, ou amar.

O motorista dirigiu até o local onde Lisa o pedira que fosse. Chegou 5 minutos antes do que o combinado.

Ela o aguardava dentro do carro, ansiosamente.

_x_

Enquanto isso , ele ainda estava tentando se recuperar da noite passada.  
Eram 16:45. Percebera algo diferente: seu telefone não havia tocado nenhuma vez. O que era um tanto estranho, já que na última semana ele não parava de tocar, devido à sua separação com Jô.

Resolve então procurar. Revirou a casa toda e nada.

Até que se sentou no sofá, e tentou se lembrar da noite passada em detalhes:

**Flashback On **...

_Quando o coloca no sofá , ela sem querer tropeça , assim , caindo sobre ele . Seus olhos estavam frente à frente , sem ninguém para julgar o certo , o errado e o que deveria ser feito._

Hugh então , se deixando levar pela embriaguez e tudo o que estava ressentido ,beija-a suavemente .

Lisa : Hugh neste momento a única coisa que você precisa é de descanso .

_**Flashback Off **___

Ele então percebe, que havia sentido alguma coisa escorregar de seu bolso e resolve olha em baixo do sofá. Quando ele olha, lá está ele.

Começa então a checar as mensagens e havia uma em especial:

"Hugh: Encontre-me no Getty Center, 1200 , às 17:00 horas. Esta será última chance de mostrar se realmente vale à pena, lutar pelo amor. Beijos, Lis." .

Ao terminar de ouvir a mensagem, ele sorri de canto, ainda bobo com o fato. Rapidamente, ele acorda de seus devaneios e olha para o relógio: Já eram 16:50. O trajeto até lá, levava mais ou menos 1 hora. Isto se as ruas não estivessem cheias de pessoas e turistas que era o caso. Era primavera e as flores ficavam mais belas, as pessoas saiam para as ruas, admirando a bela arte da natureza.

Ele precisava correr. Veste um terno rapidamente, pega as chaves do carro e sai .  
_  
_x__

O tempo estava passando. Já haviam dado 17:35 , e Lisa ainda estava esperando.

Vou esperar mais 5 minutos. Quem sabe ele não se atrasou, não é ?

Os 5 minutos se passaram. Nada de Hugh. Nada de ligações. Nada .

_This is where the chapter ends...É aí que o capítulo termina  
And new one out begins...E fora um novo começa  
Time has come for letting go...Chegou a hora de deixar ir  
The hardest part is when you know...A parte mais difícil é quando você sabe_

All of these years when we were here are ending...Todos estes anos em que nós estávamos aqui estão terminando  
But I'll always remember...Mas eu sempre me lembrarei..

Quem estou querendo enganar?! Por que se nem à mim mesma eu consigo, imagina os outros.

_All of these years when we were here are ending...Todos estes anos em que nós estávamos aqui estão terminando_

Carl: Ele não vem, não é mesmo?

Lisa: Não. Acho que não...

But I'll always remember...Mas eu sempre me lembrarei

Carl: Então para onde vamos senhora Edelstein ?

Lisa: Para a igreja, Carl.

Carl: Tudo bem. Como quiser...  
Lisa acenou que sim com a cabeça, e no mesmo segundo abaixou-a. Ela queria chorar, mas o desapontamento era mais forte.  
_x_

18:00 horas. Ele chegou ao se destino. Ela? Não estava mais lá.  
Ele pensou que a mesma estivesse desistido, mas o provável é que ela não aguentou espera-lo mais uma vez.  
Hugh entra no carro novamente, e vai em direção à igreja.

_We have had the time of our lives...Tivemos o tempo de nossas vidas_

_And now the page is turned...E agora a página é virada_

_The stories we will write...As histórias que vamos escrever_

Lisa já estava na igreja. Em uma sala reservada só para a noiva.

_The stories we will write...As histórias que vamos escrever  
We have had the time of our lives...Tivemos o tempo de nossas vidas  
And I will not forget the faces left behind...E eu não vou esquecer o rosto para trás_.

Jess: Lisa, todos os convidados já chegaram. Robert está no altar e os padrinhos já estão devidamente posicionados" - disse a secretária pessoal e amiga de Lisa.

Lisa: Tudo bem. Obrigado. Daqui há 5 minutos estarei pronta.

Jess acena que sim com a cabeça e sai.

Ela então dá uma última olhada no espelho, repara o quão linda está e dá um suspiro profundo.

_It's hard to walk away from the best of days..É difícil se afastar do melhor do dia  
But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend..Mas se tem que acabar, eu estou feliz por você ter sido meu amigo._

In the time of our lives...No tempo de nossas vidas.

Naquele momento, centenas de milhares de coisas se passavam na sua mente, ainda admirando a mulher que era:

Por que ele resolvera dizer todas aquelas coisas justamente naquele dia, sabendo que se tivesse dito antes, eu nem ao menos estaria próxima àquela igreja?! Talvez nem ele e nem eu teríamos passado por tudo isso. Não sofreríamos por nossas lamentações e "bailes" que a vida nos dá, pois teríamos um ao outro para dar apoio"

Lisa estava triste e ainda sem saber o que fazer. Era fato de que aquele beijo, a tivera deixado confusa, o que também era um desejo ressentido, por 7 anos convivendo juntos. Talvez a história de amor entre "House e Cuddy", estivesse passando os limites e ultrapassando dimensões, saindo da fantasia para a vida real. Ela de fato gostava dele, gostava de estar com ele, mas isso era uma coisa impossível.

_Where the water needs the land…. Sempre que as necessidades de água da terra  
There is shifting in the sand;… Não há mudança na areia  
Like the tight that ebbs and floods…. Como o apertado que flui e inundações  
Memories will gone and go... Memórias vão embora e vão_.

Era um turbilhão de dúvidas e informações em menos de 48 horas: um beijo, uma declaração, uma letra de música ou até mesmo a voz do coração, dizendo agora, tudo o que se deveria escutar.

_All of these years when we were here are ending… Todos estes anos em que nós estávamos aqui estão terminando  
But I'll always remember... Mas eu sempre me lembrarei_.

"Mas agora não é hora disso. Robert me ama, e teve coragem de demonstrar seus sentimentos por mim, mesmo tendo um Mundo contra ele. Ele sim é quem me merece.".

Jess: Lisa? Está na hora. Vamos?

Lisa: Sim. Onde está meu pai?

Alvie: Aqui, meu amor. Vamos?

Lisa: Sim.

As portas da igreja se abriram.

De braços dados com seu pai, enquanto entrava caminhando lentamente e sorrindo para os amigos ali presentes, os flashs, as câmeras, tudo. Era como uma peça de teatro tudo aquilo.

_We have had the time of our lives… Tivemos o tempo de nossas vidas  
And now the page is turned…. E agora a página é virada  
The stories we will write…. As histórias que vamos escrever_.

Alvie: Lis, eu posso ser velho ou antiquado, mas ainda sei como se sente sobre as coisas. –disse Alvie baixinho, com o sorriso entre os dentes .

Lisa: Do que você está falando, pai? – ainda sorrindo.

Alvie: Não sou eu quem dito as regras: é o coração.

_We have had the time of our lives…. Tivemos o tempo de nossas vidas  
And I will not forget the faces left behind…. E eu não vou esquecer o rosto para trás  
It's hard to walk away from the best of days… É difícil se afastar do melhor do dia  
But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend… Mas se tem que acabar, eu estou feliz por você ter sido meu amigo_.

Eles enfim chegaram ao altar. Ao entregar Lisa para Robert, ele dá o último abraço na filha e diz:

Alvie: Apenas faça o que quiser fazer. Não pense no depois. Apenas ...Faça.

Ela sorriu para o pai, e voltou-se ao altar.

Durante a cerimônia, ela não pensava em outra coisa, a não ser nas palavras ditas por seu pai.

_X_

Enquanto isso no último banco, lá escondidinho no meio de tantos convidados, estava ele: que agora tinha certeza do verdadeiro erro que cometeu. Era o fim. Não haviam voltas. E por mais que ele quisesse fazer como num daqueles filmes de Hollywood, onde o amado intervém na decisão do casamento, isso era demais para ele e para a infelicidade que poderia causar em Lisa.

Rabino: O senhor Robert Russel, aceita Lisa Edelstein como sua esposa?

Russel: Sim. Aceito.

Rabino: A senhora Lisa Edelstein, aceita Robert Russel como seu esposo?

Ela dá uma olhada para toda a igreja. Todos esperavam uma mesma resposta: sim.  
Ainda olhando para tudo, ela vê ele de cabeça baixa. Mas quando o silêncio começara a dominar o ambiente, ele levantou a cabeça. Afinal: "a tortura ainda não havia acabado" ?

Quando ele levanta a cabeça, seus olhares se cruzam. Ela espera que ele lhe dê alguma resposta em apenas um olhar. Um motivo. Mas não, nada fora expressado .

Rabino: Lisa ?

_We say goodbye, we hold on tight… Nós dizemos adeus, nós segurar firme  
To these memories that never die… Para estas memórias que nunca morrem  
We say goodbye, we hold on tight… Nós dizemos adeus, nós segurar firme  
To these memories that never die… Para estas memórias que nunca morrem_.

Talvez tudo aquilo, todas as coisas, até mesmo o próprio Robert, não fosse questão de "merecimento". Já estava na hora dela começar a se colocar em primeiro lugar antes dos outros, pensar no que era melhor para si mesma.

A questão era: "Eu mereço passar uma vida inteira sem amor? Só de corpo presente sem sentir nada recíproco?"

Lisa: Eu ...Eu ...Eu não posso. Me desculpe Robert. Eu não tenho todo o amor que você precisa. Não sinto o mesmo que você. Me desculpe.

Ela se vira para todos e diz :

- Talvez nunca fosse. Talvez esse meu "amor" evidente por ele, fosse só uma má uma casa com uma fachada bonita por fora, mas por dentro sem nenhuma beleza ou conteúdo . Talvez fosse só para mascarar o verdadeiro amor que eu sentia, e que eu pensava que podia me amar. Mas foi totalmente o contrário. Talvez fosse só um "amor imaginário. Poderiam sem milhares de verdades e milhões de "tal vezes " sem o menor fundamento ou conclusão. Me desculpem por isso. Mas do amor próprio, a gente não tira a razão.

Todos estavam pasmos com tal declaração.

_We have had the time of our lives… Tivemos o tempo de nossas vidas  
And now the page is turned…. E agora a página é virada  
The stories we will write…. As histórias que vamos escrever_.

Lisa desce as escadas de cabeça erguida e sem olhar para trás.

Quando chega no banco do qual ele estava sentado, ela passa direto . Mas para ele? Ah ?! Para ele ela dava um passo para trás :

_We have had the time of our lives…. Tivemos o tempo de nossas vidas  
And I will not forget the faces left behind…. E eu não vou esquecer o rosto para trás_.

Lisa : Eu nunca pensei que você fosse este homem que realmente é. Por trás de toda essa "fortaleza", existe um homem frágil e inseguro. Se permita, Hugh. Tira esta armadura de ferro que veste, e viva nem que seja para outro .

_It's hard to walk away from the best of days… É difícil se afastar do melhor do dia  
But if it has to end, I'm glad you have been my friend… Mas se tem que acabar, eu estou feliz por você ter sido meu amigo_.

Assim, sai de lá.


	3. Parte 3

Alguns dias se passaram, e é claro que a noticia que a Atriz Lisa Edelstein não se casou espalhou-se rapidamente. Todos queria falar com ela, uma entrevista para saber, da boca dela, o real motivo de todo aquele discurso, afinal, muitos já tinham uma plena convicção de tudo.

Ela não atendia os telefonemas de ninguem, deixava tudo cair na caixa e se fosse urgente retornava. Não saia de casa, não queria falar com ninguem. As únicas pessoas que ainda tinham contato direto com ela eram suas amigas e o motorista dela que volta e meia comprava o que ela pedia.

Ela tinha que pensar no que iria fazer daqui pra frente, tinha várias propostas para participações em outras series, mas tinha seu problema com a Fox que ainda estava pendente. Ela amava seu trabalho, sua personagem, tudo que conquistou, mas ela jogaria tudo pro ar? Que desculpa ela usaria?

Ela é tirada dos seus devaneios pelo barulho do telefone, no qual já programou diretamente para cair na caixa de mensagens.

David: Lisa, sou eu o David, precisamos saber de sua resposta, só falta você confirmar. Por favor atenda.

Sara e Nadia olhavam para ela como se esperasse alguma reação. Ela encarava o telefone e resolveu atender.

Lisa: Oi David, tudo bem e com você? É eu estou levando. Minha resposta? Não, eu não vou voltar. Farei meu anuncio formal em breve. Adeus!

E desligou o telefone.

Ela começou a chorar quando suas amigas a acolheram em um abraço.

Lisa: eu não posso mais ficar aqui, ficar com ele, isso seria muito doloroso. Já tem uma semana e ele não fez absolutamente nada.

Ela falava em meio as lágrimas.

Nádia: vai ser bom pra você dar um tempo mesmo Lis, quem sabe mais pra frente quando tudo tomar seu rumo você volta.

Sara: eu concordo, você tem que refrescar sua mente, viajar, arrumar outra coisa pra se ocupar.

Nadia: hey lis... porque você não liga para o Josh? Você não disse que o pessoal da CBS queria um contrato para alguns episódios? É uma boa chance pra você sair de Jersey um pouco.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça limpando algumas lagrimas que ainda insistiam em cair. Trouxeram um copo de água para ela e enquanto ela bebia discou o numero de seu grande amigo Josh Charles.

Lisa: Josh?

Josh: Lisa é você?

Lisa: Sim sou eu, como vai?

Josh; eu vou bem e você? Eu soube de tudo, sinto muito.

Lisa: Está tudo bem, mas eu liguei pra saber se tem como falar com o Robert? Ou com a Michelle?

Josh: então você vem?

Lisa: se eles ainda me quiserem, sim *disse esboçando um sorriso*

Josh: eu estou no meio do transito indo para o estúdio, quando eu chegar lá eu te ligo para você falar com eles.

Lisa: tudo bem, beijo.

Josh: Beijo e até mais.

Eles desligaram quase que no mesmo instante e lisa respirou fundo, tinha muito a fazer, afinal, sua vida ia tomar um rumo diferente do que ela pensava que seria.

Ela conversou com os produtores e tudo foi acertado, ela teria que sair em no máximo dois dias, pois as gravações já tinha começado. Ela foi até a Fox fazer seu anuncio formal perante toda a equipe e depois passou no seu camarim para recolher suas coisas.

Ela sentou-se no sofá e começou a lembrar de todas as coisas boas que aconteceram ali. Parecia que cada cantinho daquele quarto tinha uma historia pra contar... entretanto todas levavam a uma só pessoa: ELE! O mesmo homem que fazia seu coração disparar, sua boca ficar seca e suas mãos suarem. E o mesmo homem que estava parado em pé na porta olhando para os devaneios dela.

Hugh: você não devia ir.

Lisa o encarou com um olhar intenso, era muita cara de pau dele falar isso.

Lisa: Ahh você acha? Então porque não me disse antes?

Hugh: eu não sabia que você iria... você não pode nos largar assim Lisa.

Lisa: FAÇA ME O FAVOR HUGH, JÁ PASSEI POR COISA DEMAIS AQUI, EU PRECISO ME MANTER LONGE. Você acha que foi fácil pra mim? Esses 7 anos? Tudo que eu passei vendo você me iludir, me fazer de boba brincando com meus sentimentos? POR FAVOR! Eu deixei meu noivo no altar por não parar de pensar em você, nos nossos momentos, naquilo que eu poderia ter tido com você. MAS NÃO! Você só queria se divertir, e esperou que eu fosse me casar para dizer que gostava de mim, mas quando pode fazer a diferença o que você fez? NADA! Nenhum telefonema se quer. A ultima coisa que eu devo fazer é ir.

Ela estava com lagrimas nos olhos, pegou sua caixa e deu uma ultima olhada pra ele antes de sair deixando-o lá sozinho pensando em tudo que ele deixou passar desde que tudo começou.

**_*flashback on*_**

_3 anos atrás..._

_Hugh e Lisa estava ficando a cerca de 3 meses, era algo que ninguem sabia, nem os produtores ou colegas de trabalho. Eles sempre flertavam, mas o relacionamento deles era algo recente. Eles tinham que ter todos os cuidados, afinal ele era um homem casado._

_Hugh foi no camarim de lisa para passar as falas antes do ensaio oficial para a cena do strip. Ela estava com o hobby e terminando a maquiagem quando ele adentrou._

_Hugh: Hey Lisa, vim saber se podemos passar as falas uma ultima vez aqui._

_Lisa: acho que já fizemos isso hoje. Tem certeza que é só isso?_

_Hugh: também queria ver como ficou a roupa. *olhando de forma sedutora*_

_Lisa: sabia que tinha um motivo, mas você sabe como ela é, não precisa ver. *ela foi se aproximando perigosamente* A não ser, é claro que eu tenha algo em troca._

_Ele segurou ela pela cintura e colou seus corpos, desceu seus lábios de encontro ao dela e a beijou de forma intensa enquanto desfazia o laço do hobby._

_Ela parou o beijo com uma leve mordida nos lábios enquanto parava as habilidosas mãos._

_Lisa: Não senhor, eu mudei de idéia, quero que seja uma surpresa. Tanto a roupa quanto a dança, mas principalmente o strip._

_Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e deu mais um beijo nela enquanto saia com seus papeis._

**_*flashback off*_**

Ele sorria ao lembrar de tudo que aconteceu depois daquele ensaio. Das brincadeiras que se procederam aquelas gravações, e como era bom ter ela a todo instante.

**_*flashback on*_**

_Com o passar do tempo, era evidente que seus personagens teriam um relacionamento, algo que exigiria intimidade em frente as câmeras, mas havia um problema, o que antes era um mar de rosas para eles se transformou em um transtorno._

_A esposa dele estava na espreita, aparecia do nada, falava mal da Lisa e ele não tomava atitude alguma, apoiava a mulher e simplesmente ia com ela, o que sempre irritava Lisa._

_Logo depois das primeiras gravações da 7ª temporada ela resolveu dar um basta em tudo. Afinal ela não podia continuar do jeito que estava e ele sempre deixou bem claro que não iria se separar da esposa._

_Em uma festa que ela tinha ido com as amigas ela conheceu o Robert, e logo eles começaram a namorar. Ele e o Hugh nunca se deram bem e quando a Lisa anunciou publicamente que estava noiva ele recebe um telefonema da Jô. EU QUERO DIVORCIO!_

_Aquilo foi a gota d'agua pra ele. Principalmente com seu cd sendo lançado, o que tinha como musica tema aquela dedicada completamente a ela._

**_*flashback off*_**

Hugh resolveu sair dali, não adiantaria ficar remoendo o passado, mesmo que esse fosse intenso do jeito que foi. Ele saiu do camarim que pertencia a ela, sempre pertenceu e ninguem iria ocupar. E foi em direção a sua casa tentar esquecer tudo que ela disse. Mas ele conseguiu? NÃO!

Hugh foi para sua casa, pegou a garrafa do seu velho amigo Johnny e sentou-se ao piano. Era impressionante como seu personagem o influenciou em diversos sentidos. Ele começou a tocar, aquela musica que ele cantava exclusivamente pensando nela. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Era melhor deixar ela um tempo mesmo, quem sabe ele não conseguiria seguir em frente...

***Alguns meses depois***

Lisa viajava o pais inteiro visitando seus loucos amigos, indo a varias festas, exposições e programas onde era entrevistada. Sua participação em The Good Wife foi de grande sucesso, por mais que fosse curta, mas ela tinha que admitir que sentia falta da sua vida como Dean of Medicine. Ela queria voltar, mas não podia aparecer do nada... NÃO! Era algo fora de questão.

Já o Hugh, bem... ele continuou lá, mas não era mais a mesma coisa. Ele se tornou mais frio, ia as entrevistas porque era necessário, afinal a serie não estava mais a mesma coisa, mas o que mais fazia falta pra ele era simplesmente ela, o sorriso, o jeito extrovertido, as brincadeiras, as festas, tudo nela fazia falta. E ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Sentia falta de sua amada. E reconheceu isso, sempre reconheceu isso, mas nunca tomava uma posição. Mas isso acabaria hoje!

Ele foi em direção aos produtores e se pôs a falar

Hugh: Precisamos dela Greg, é serio. Isso aqui nunca mais será a mesma coisa sem o sorriso da Lisa. Fora que a serie também não é a mesma coisa sem ela.

Greg: o que eu posso fazer Hugh? Ela não quer falar conosco, o único que ela atendeu foi o David, mas acho que ele não falou nada sobre ela voltar, por mais que ele concorde que seria uma boa.

Hugh: vamos lá, chamem ela, tenho certeza que ela virá.

E assim foi feito. Como ela estava na cidade para ver suas amigas, David aproveitou e foi falar com ela, que com toda educação do mundo deixou sua decisão em aberto, não diria que não, mas também não diria que sim. Não agora.

Quando o David foi embora Lisa não sabia se sorria ou se chorava. Ela só sabia que estava feliz. Mesmo com muitos meses e todos os motivos para ter raiva, o único sentimento que brotava em si quando se tratava de Hugh Laurie era AMOR! Mas porque ela não voltou... simples, ela queria ouvir tudo que ele deveria dizer a ela.

*No dia seguinte nos estúdios da Fox*

Hugh chegou cedo e foi logo atrás do David, queria saber de tudo, o que ela disse, se perguntou por ele, como ela estava. TUDO!

David: bem, eu falei com ela e...

Hugh: primeiro quero saber como ela estava. Por favor. *tentando não parecer muito animado*

David: okay, ela estava bem, sorrindo como sempre, mais bonita... ótima forma, VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM!

Hugh: perguntou por mim?

David: por todos na verdade, não exatamente em especial.

Hugh: ah... *soou frustrado e David percebeu isso*

David: mas falamos de negócios, ela não deu o veredito, disse que precisava pensar. Mas sorriu bastante quando eu disse que você que pediu muito que eu fosse falar com ela.

Ele esboçou um sorriso, ela ainda pensava nele.

David: Na boa Hugh, o que você está esperando? Ela está sozinha, você está sozinho, e dá pra perceber pela cara dos dois que vocês sem gostam. TOME VERGONHA NA CARA E HAJA QUE NEM HOMEM! Fale para ela que você gosta dela, mas sem estar sob efeito de nada.

Hugh olhou pra ele curioso, como ele...

David: como eu soube da sua declaração? Eu ouvi vocês por ai, pressupus que foi na época que você estava descontrolado pra bebida.

Hugh: foi cerca de um dia antes do casamento dela, estávamos no mesmo lugar, e ela me ajudou a ir pra casa. Foi quando eu disse tudo.

David: que mancada Hugh, mas vamos, você precisa fazer isso, não é nem pela serie, mas por você. Por vocês. Tenho que admitir que formam um lindo casal.

Ele gargalhou e abraçou o amigo.

Hugh: obrigado. Estou indo lá agora.

Ele pegou um violão no estúdio e tomou aquele rumo tão conhecido por ele. Ele precisava fazer isso, estava muito atrasado e não poderia mais esperar.

Ao chegar na porta dela ele teve receio em tocar a campainha ou em chamar o nome dela. Ele sentou na porta e começou a dedilhar uma musica no violão. Musica... doces musicas, era quando tudo que ele sentia era posto pra fora.

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

Ela escutou uma musica, não sabia de onde vinha, mas sabia quem cantava. A voz rouca dele era inconfundível. Ela olhou pela janela da sala e o viu sentado próximo a porta tocando e cantando para ela.

_Oh, can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around, but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby, please_

Ela sorria ao ouvir cada palavra. Já estava grudada na porta, mas não queria abrir, não ainda. O som da voz dele era simplesmente perfeito, principalmente quando cantava pra ela.

_Oh can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

Ela abriu a porta, e ficou olhando enquanto ele cantava dedilhava as ultimas notas da musica.

Havia alguns flashs de fotógrafos que estavam por ali, paparazzis, e cinegrafistas amadores. Eles não estavam ligando pra isso, nem tinham reparado, ela só reparava nele e ele estava com os olhos fechados enquanto ainda dedilhava no violão.

Ele parou e se levantou ficando frente a frente com ela.

Hugh: desculpe-me te fazer esperar, te fazer perder tempo, e principalmente me desculpe por não admitir antes. Eu sempre tive muito medo Liss, eu queria de verdade, mas não conseguia. Mas agora eu consigo, é simples, é claro e é sensato eu dizer com todas as letras e pra quem quiser ouvir que eu amo você.

Ela sorria, ela só conseguia sorrir. Ele olhando para aquele sorriso "Que sorriso perfeito" era o que vinha na mente dele, simplesmente a abraçou beijando seus lábios em um beijo delicado. Ela estava praticamente na erguida por ele de tão na ponta dos pés que se encontrava, mas não se importava, somente o fato de ser ele, o homem que amou desde a primeira vez que viu, era o suficiente para esquecer o mundo.

Mas como faz para esquecer o mundo quando ele está na porta da sua casa gritando e batendo palmas pela cena presenciada?

Ela interrompeu o beijo e ficou olhando pra ele com uma cara de preocupação.

Lisa: Hugh, está todo mundo olhando, vão falar mil e uma coisas, e...

Hugh: Amor.. Shh! Just let them talk!

Ela sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo. Queria parar o tempo para viver aquilo eternamente. Ela tinha a única coisa que ela desejava, a única pessoa que a faria feliz de fato. Ela queria se entregar completamente a ele. Ouvir ele falando que eles se pertenciam e que mais ninguém iria tirar isso deles.

Eles somente pararam pois o ar se fez necessário e o celular dele resolveu tocar.

Hugh: Oi!

Greg: Hugh, temos um problema aqui e precisamos de você já!

Hugh: Serio... AGORA?

Greg: sim, o David pediu que eu te ligasse, precisamos de você aqui agora.

Hugh: estarei ai logo. *desligou* Sorry Liss... mas eu preciso ir. O trabalho chama.

Lisa: então me espera, vou só trocar de roupa.

Hugh: você vai voltar comigo?

Lisa: sim, precisamos trazer Lisa Cuddy de volta não acha? Eu sinto falta dela.

Hugh: eu também Liss, eu também!

Eles saíram juntos em direção a Fox, eles iriam resolver algo do futuro, mas queria viver o agora. E que esse agora durasse para sempre.

_I believe in us - nothin' else could ever mean so much_

_You're the one I trust our time has come - we're not two people_

_Now we are one - ya you're second to none_

_Forever - we will be_

_Together - a family_

_The more I get to know ya - nothin' can compare_

_With all of my heart - ya know I'll always be right there_


End file.
